


In heart of every boy there is a place for Superhero

by alexaneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то находит любимого супергероя в комиксах, кто-то в фильмах. О Сехун нашел своего в парке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In heart of every boy there is a place for Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках UTSS AU Bingo: 2week - Superheroes.

Когда за рядом кустарников мелькает знакомая школьная форма, первый порыв Сехуна – развернуться и пойти в обратную сторону. Он прекрасно знает о печальной славе заведения, в котором учится, и это не та часть парка, где приятно наткнуться на кого-то из параллели. Вспышка огня заставляет тревожные бубенчики в его голове зазвенеть еще громче потому, что он нашел или поджигателя, или курильщика. После всех нравоучений матери, и то и другое кажется Сехуну одинаково ужасными вещами. Он уже делает шаг назад, но застывает, как вкопанный. Возможно, он пропустил новость об изобретении невидимых зажигалок, но если это не так, то парень перед ним действительно только что разжег огонь щелчком пальцев.

Еще один щелчок и теперь Сехун может поклясться, что видел, как одна из десятка искр превратилась в язык пламени. На моменте, когда парень начинает перекатывать его между пальцами, у Сехуна все же вырывается восхищенное "вау", и его нельзя обвинять. Ему одиннадцать, он мальчик, и это действительно клево. Когда он сталкивается взглядом с другим, не менее испуганным, становится понятно, что бить его сегодня не будут.

\- Вау, - повторяет он уже громче и увереннее, - Это по-настоящему? Как ты это делаешь? А еще что-то умеешь? - Сехуну говорили, что просыпающийся в нем энтузиазм иногда пугает, но в глазах Чанеля читается настоящая паника.

\- Эм. То есть... - Чанель опять запинается, а Сехун думает, заметит ли тот, что от слетевших с его ладони искр, загорелась куча сухих листьев. Когда Чанель не замечает, Сехун решает дать ему подсказку и указывает пальцем в ее сторону.

\- Черт, - вырывается у того. Он отпрыгивает в сторону и тушит все одним взмахом руки. 

Мама целое утро намекала, что вечером Сехуна дома будет ждать новенькая 4D PlayStaition, но это настолько круче.

\- Стихии мне еще не подчиняются, но я отличный стратег, и пригожусь при спасении мира.

После его слов Чанель заметно расслабляется.

\- Значит, ты не напуган до смерти и не собираешься при первой возможности сдать меня учителям или родителям? - спрашивает тот, ведь кто в этом мире может быть страшнее учителей, или, не дай бог, родителей.

Сехун даже немного оскорбляется потому, что, - Напарники не боятся и не предают своих супергероев.

\- Своих супергероев?- издает смешок Чанель, и теперь он действительно похож на громкого старшеклассника с озорными глазами, которого Сехун видел в коридорах. Сехун уже все сказал, поэтому в ответ просто уверенно кивает и бросает рюкзак на землю.

\- А теперь, покажи мне всё, что умеешь.

***

Абсолютно не так Сехун представлял свой испорченный день рождения. Не то, чтобы он вообще много об этом думал, но пересдача музыки точно не приходила ему в голову, он вообще не знал, что такой предмет, как музыка можно завалить и, тем более, пересдавать. Еще двадцать минут и ему исполнится пятнадцать, еще сорок страниц и он наконец-то пройдет до конца этот идиотский учебник. Сехуну очень интересно, где в жизни ему пригодится знание о том, что отличительной чертой творчества Моцарта является сочетание строгих, ясных форм с глубокой эмоциональностью.

"Здравствуйте, а можно в ванильное мороженное добавить шоколадную стружку? - Конечно, ведь в творчестве Моцарта строгие, ясные формы сочетаются с глубокой эмоциональностью".

Да, к своему будущему карьерному росту, Сехун тоже относится довольно скептически.

\- Сехун-а, - тянет Чанёль с кровати, и ему нужно отдать должное за целые полчаса молчания, Сехун даже забыл, что тот еще в его комнате.

\- Еще нет, - Сехун проводит пальцем по экрану, перелистывая странницу, - Еще тридцать девять странниц.

\- По-моему в прошлый раз их было сорок пять.

И Сехун не может отрицать, что скорость чтения учебников у него значительно проигрывает скорости чтения комиксов, но не Чанелю над этим шутить.

\- Не поверишь, но для некоторых, книги - не набор слов. 

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. И ведь тебе даже пятнадцати нет, что же будет с твоим чувством юмора к тридцати, Сехун-а, - Чанель опять протягивает "а", но в итоге заканчивает зевком. Сехун автоматически бросает взгляд на часы. До полуночи осталась целая минута, просто отлично. Он смотрит на мигающие точки отсчитывающие секунды, и как только на экране появляются четыре нуля, где-то слева Чанель хлопает в ладоши и весь свет в комнате гаснет.

\- Спасибо, я и забыл, что лучше всего читается в полной темноте, - говорит Сехун и сам кривится от количества сарказма в своем голосе. В конце концов , начался его день, а значит, Чанель может и потерпеть. 

Поэтому он не извиняется, и уже собирается включить свет, когда перед его лицом появляется что-то большое и яркое. "Феникс" с запозданием понимает Сехун, и заворожено смотрит, как тот делает круг по комнате, перед тем как сесть ему на плечо. От яркого света у Сехуна начинают слезиться глаза, но он не может даже лишний раз моргнуть, не то, что отвернуться. Феникс расправляет крылья, и начинает терять форму, обволакивая его языками пламени со всех сторон. На пару секунд Сехуна ослепляет, но он чувствует знакомое тепло везде где огонь касается его кожи, и ему кажется, что он успевает услышать, что-то похожее на птичье пение, когда комната опять погружается во тьму. По хлопку Чанеля загорается свет, но Сехун уже выбрался из-за компьютерного стола, и валится рядом с ним на кровать, вернее наполовину рядом, наполовину на самого Чанеля, и тот не заставляет себя ждать, сразу сгребая Сехуна в охапку.

\- С Днём Рождения, мальчик, который всех ненавидел, - говорит он куда-то в макушку Сехуна, и тому становится немного совестно за свое поведения, но совсем немного и сейчас не это главное.

\- У тебя получилось. Получилось!

\- У меня совсем не было комплексов все три года с момента нашей встречи, когда ты сказал, что самое крутое прозвище для кого-то, кто управляет огнем - это Человек Феникс, но меня начнут называть Человек Лузер, если узнают, что я не умею создавать фениксов. 

\- Мне было одиннадцать.

\- Ты был задницей уже в одиннадцать, - Сехун бьет его в плечо, просто потому что. 

Еще пару минут он ворочается, пытаясь достать из под себя одеяло, и когда это удается, он накрывает обоих, прижимается еще ближе к Чанелю, и закрывает глаза. Учеба подождет. 

До того, как провалиться в сон, Сехун успевает подумать, что Моцарт наверно чувствовал что-то подобное, когда сочинял свою музыку, эмоциональность у него сейчас глубже некуда.

***

Сехун не думал, что придет время, когда он дословно будет цитировать речь своего классного руководителя о важности выпускного года, но вот он уже на десятой минуте и солнце все еще светит, а Чанель продолжает молча улыбаться в ворот толстовки. Сехун замолкает и раздраженно пихает его в плечо, Чанель делает небольшой зигзаг, но через пару шагов опять идет в ногу с Сехуном. Он все еще не говорит ни слова, но по прищуру глаз Сехун понимает, что внутри себя тот хохочет. В ответ Сехун решает, что в следующий раз толкнет его, когда по дороге будет пролетать автобус-шаттл, потому что это даже не у него выпускные экзамены уже через месяц. У Сехуна впереди еще целый год. Впрочем, когда дело касается школы, для него все еще актуальна пословица: "смотри на Чанеля, далеко ты не уйдешь". Сехуну становится дурно даже от мысли, что он тоже не откроет учебники до самого ноября. Можно начинать морально готовить себя не только к бессонным ночам, но и дням. К сожалению, почти не осталось учителей, которые верят, что он следит за происходящим на уроке, просто с закрытыми глазами.

Сехун слишком поздно обращает внимание на странное волнение впереди. Когда его слух, наконец, регистрирует звук приближающихся сирен, он чувствует сильный захват на шее, и что-то холодное прижимается к его виску.

Сехун не успевает понять, что происходит, даже не успевает испугаться. Его почти оглушает незнакомый крик и вот он опять свободен. Но когда Сехун находит глазами Чанеля, то понимает, откуда этот непонятный запах гари, и не хочет знать, что увидит, если посмотрит назад. Сирены звучат совсем близко, и Сехун стремительно выпадает из ступора. Он хватает Чанеля за руку, которую тот все еще вытягивает перед собой, тащит его в сторону ближайшего переулка и позволяет себе помедлить, только чтобы набросить Чанелю на голову капюшон. Сехун не знает, откуда у него взялось это спокойствие, и старается не думать о том, что только что произошло. Осознание, что зарождающаяся на задворках сознания паника не имеет отношения к тому, что он чуть не стал заложником или тошнотворному запаху горящей кожи, приходит постепенно. Он в ужасе потому, что в этом городе не осталось улиц, у которых хоть сантиметр пространства не попадает под угол обзора какой-нибудь из тысяч камер. И Сехуну не нужны хорошие оценки, чтобы понять - все очень плохо.

Когда через час они добираются до небоскреба, в котором живет Чанель, оказывается, что Сехун недооценил масштабы проблемы. Возле нужного им входа уже парит тонированный черный автомобиль. Он настолько выбивается из общей картины, что его невозможно не заметить. Было бы смешно, ведь эти люди зарабатывают своим умением слиться с любым окружением, но сковывающий страх немного мешает. Сехун понимает, что прятаться бесполезно, потому только крепче вцепляется в руку Чанеля, который в ответ переплетает их пальцы. С окон пропадает тонировка и Сехун про себя отмечает, что в автомобиле всего два человека, но когда одна из дверей отъезжает в сторону, его сердце все равно падает куда-то в пятки.

\- Пак Чанель? Надеемся, вы не откажетесь от недолгого разговора?

Как будто он может, успевает подумать Сехун, когда чувствует, что Чанель начинает отпускать его ладонь, и усиливает хватку вдвое.

\- Сехун! - шипит Чанель сквозь зубы, но тот не обращает внимания.

\- Только если со мной. Поверьте, лучше я буду хранить еще один секрет, чем потом посвящу жизнь тому, чтобы докопаться до вашей правды, - Сехун чувствует, как на последних словах у него опасно повышается голос, но надеется, что похож на уверенного в себе восемнадцатилетнего мужчину, а не одиннадцатиклассника в предобморочном состоянии.

И может через неделю, Сехуна найдут где-нибудь на берегу реки Ханган абсолютно без памяти, но когда он слышит "хорошо, садитесь", то, не раздумывая ни секунды, забирается на заднее сидение. Он чувствует, как Чанель садится рядом, и решается на него посмотреть. Чанель не отвечает на взгляд, линия его челюсти напрягается еще сильнее, когда они слышат щелчок закрывшейся двери, но он продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой.

\- Что вы от меня хотите? - нарушает он тишину, и Сехун почти не узнает его голос.

На окна возвращается тонировка, передние сидения разворачиваются, и вот Сехун получает сразу два взгляда, без которых вполне мог бы дожить до старости. Мужчина перед ним, явно китаец, Сехун узнает их даже по затылку, а вот напротив Чанеля книжный вариант правильного европейца, со светлыми волнистыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Именно он начинает говорить.

\- Думаю, до того как ответить на этот вопрос, стоит обрисовать сложившуюся ситуацию. Все детали инцидента двухчасовой давности на данный момент можно увидеть на записях ста шестидесяти трех городских камер, десяти телефонов и детского ай-пада. Я могу назвать три военных базы, оснащенные лучшими государственными лабораториями, которые занимаются ими уже сейчас. И очень скоро их внимание переключится с пикселей на что-то более реальное, - тут он делает паузу, явно для эффекта, но у Сехуна потемнело в глазах уже после слов "военная" и "лаборатория", поэтому он пользуется моментом, чтобы придти в себя. Чанель всё еще не смотрит в его сторону, но большим пальцем успокаивающе поглаживает ладонь Сехуна, хотя все должно быть наоборот.

\- И какую же роль в этом играете вы? И, главное, хочу ли я вообще знать, кто вы такие? 

\- Если ты будешь бездействовать, то поставишь под угрозу себя, если попробуешь сопротивляться, поставишь под угрозу и своих близких. Ты не представляешь, как легко пропадают люди, если заинтересовано государство. Мы предлагаем тебе исчезнуть по своей воле, пока это не решили за тебя, - Сехун не сразу находит в этой тираде ответ на заданные вопросы, и ему абсолютно не нравится направление разговора.

\- Я не улавливаю разницу, - единственная реакция Чанеля, и разница есть, но сложно назвать хоть один из вариантов хорошим решением проблемы.

\- На данном этапе я могу сказать только, что интересы нашей организации не ограничиваются одним государством и у нас была возможность убедиться, что некоторые вещи бесполезно изучать, можно только найти им применение. Мы здесь для того, чтобы сделать предложение, решение остается за тобой.

"Пока что" очевидно повисает в воздухе. 

Он протягивает Чанелю папку, которую все это время держал в руках, и красная надпись "абсолютно секретно" режет Сехуну глаза. Нет, Сехун очень любит секреты, особенно если они полезны для шантажа, но он не хочет знать ни слова из того, что там написано.

\- Мы свяжемся с тобой через двадцать четыре часа, - первое и последнее, что говорит им пожилой китаец, когда дверь открывается, и Сехуну сначала не верится, что она не захлопнется как мышеловка. Но Чанель не дает ему времени на раздумья, он сразу же выпрыгивает из машины и тянет замешкавшегося Сехуна за рукав куртки. Он не оборачивается и не останавливается, пока они не оказываются в лифте, но продолжает молчать всю дорогу до квартиры.

Дома никого нет, родители Чанеля командировке, а сестра в последнее время все чаще остается у парня. Сехун мнется на пороге, пока компьютер сканирует отпечатки пальцев Чанеля.

\- Личность подтверждена. Сигнализация в процессе отключения, - сообщает электронный голос, и тянуть больше некуда. Кажется, весь мир сейчас крутится вокруг папки, которую Чанель успел бросить на стол в гостиной. Какое-то время они просто смотрят на нее, пока Сехун не выдерживает и не берет ее в руки. Он обходит стол, садится на диван, и призывно хлопает на место рядом с собой, когда замечает, что Чанель не сдвинулся с места. Тот будто ждал, пока кто-то скажет, что ему делать. И вот его руки уже сжимаются у Сехуна на талии, а на плече Сехун чувствует давление чужого подбородка.

\- Мне кажется, я еще никогда так не попадал - говорит Чанель приглушенным голосом. Теперь, когда больше не нужно держать лицо, видно насколько ему страшно. Сехун вспоминает, что для него Чанель может быть сильным и уверенным, но самыми большими проблемами в его жизни еще несколько часов назад были выбор университета и поиски подработки. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - громко говорит Сехун, перекрикивая свои мысли, он сам себе не верит, но сейчас не это главное.

\- Готов узнать пару правительственных секретов? - спрашивает он и сразу открывает папку, потому что кто-то должен это сделать.

На протяжении следующих сорока минут тишину нарушает только шелест страниц. Иногда начинает казаться, что строчек закрашенных черным цветом примерно девяносто процентов, но у них набирается ряд дат и названий, которых потом хватает для банального поиска в интернете. Все статьи, что им попадаются, освещают катастрофы, аварии или непредвиденные ситуации, вроде захвата заложников. Объединяют их такие слова, как "чудо", "счастливое стечение обстоятельств", а часто "невероятно" или "необъяснимо". Еще "EXO", но это они узнают благодаря папке, а не интернету. Конечно, Сехун пробует сделать запрос, но ни один из них особо не надеется на результат, если они и поняли что-то из предоставленных им крох информации, это то, что печать "абсолютно секретно" попала на обложку именно из-за них. Кого именно "них" другой вопрос. Безликие кодовые имена не говорят о своих владельца ровным счетом ничего, и единственная подсказка о том, из кого же состоит спецподразделение - это их заинтересованность в Чанеле.

На каком-то этапе диван в гостиной сменяется кроватью в спальне. Уже четверть часа Сехун просто пялится в потолок, пытаясь переварить полученные данные, но его мозгу явно нужна перезагрузка. Где-то рядом вздыхает Чанель.

\- Интересно, сколько времени у меня будет, родители возвращаются только в понедельник, - и Сехун понимает, что Чанелю не оставили выбора, но он не может подавить обиду из-за того, как легко тот принял решение.

\- Думаю, об экзаменах ты точно можешь забыть, - краем глаза Сехун видит, что Чанель переворачивается на бок, перед тем, как ответить.

\- Какой ужас, я ждал их все девятнадцать лет своей жизни, - хмыкает он.

\- Действительно, ужас, - сухо бросает Сехун, он чувствует на себе взгляд Чанеля, но предпочитает его игнорировать.

\- Эй, - говорит Чанель, и легко тычет пальцем в его щеку, - Сехун, посмотри на меня.

Но Сехун отказывается реагировать, и тот силой разворачивает его лицом к себе.

\- Сехун, посмотри на меня, - уже серьезно повторяет он и Сехун сдается. Он и раньше замечал, что глаза Чанеля меняют цвет от сильных эмоций, но сейчас ему кажется, что в них плещется расплавленное золото.

\- Я думал, что это понятно без слов, но кажется, ошибался. Сехун, в этом мире мало важных для меня людей. Сегодня я убил кого-то, чтобы защитить одного из них, и я ни о чем не жалею, но у всего есть последствия. Я не вижу вариантов, при которых могу остаться здесь или бежать и не навредить тебе или моей семье. И мне не нужно двадцать четыре часа, чтобы понять - эта организация мой единственный шанс не стать лабораторной крысой.

Отросшая челка мешает Сехуну, но он не решается пошевелиться, ему кажется, что в комнате сейчас такая концентрация тоски, безнадежности и чего-то еще, что их можно потрогать руками. Чанель будто чувствует его неудобство, и дотянувшись, чтобы откинуть волосы со лба Сехуна, на секунду задерживает ладонь у него щеке. В груди Сехуна разливается знакомое тепло, но на этот раз он не сваливает все на силы Чанеля. Теперь, когда нет еще десятка лет для самоанализа, он тянется вперед, пока его губы не касаются губ Чанеля. И если в глубине души он боялся отказа, то вся тревога пропадает, когда Чанель сразу же отвечает на поцелуй. Даже с закрытыми глазами он понимает, что со всех сторон их окружает пламя и Сехуну кажется, что такое же пламя разгорается у него внутри. Ему очень хочется пойти дальше, но если Пак Чанель станет для него еще хоть немного ближе, Сехун точно не сможет его отпустить. Потому он отстраняется, и утыкается Чанелю в изгиб шеи, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. И хотя тот сразу его обнимает, Сехун не может избавиться от чувства холода.

\- Ты опять выставил климатизацию на Антарктиду? - бурчит он. Чанель издает смешок, но Сехун с удовлетворением чувствует, как тело рядом с ним становится теплее.

\- Если Феникс не прокатит, ты можешь стать Человеком Обогревателем, женская половина аудитории и коты будут в восторге.

\- Боюсь, тут могут быть проблемы, все мое тепло только для одного человека, - Сехун придерживается мнения, что настолько слащавые вещи не должны говорить даже герои в драмах, но никак не может унять разрастающееся удовольствие от услышанного. Он всегда хотел быть монополистом на тепло Чанеля.

***

В следующую пятницу Чанель попадает в автомобильную аварию, когда забирает машину матери из ремонта. Тело не подлежит опознанию, поэтому все решает анализ ДНК. Похороны назначают на воскресенье, и Сехуну кажется, что к нему подходят выразить соболезнования почти также часто, как членам семьи. Через несколько часов он даже начинает сомневаться в правдивости происходящего, но потом натыкается взглядом на алтарь, где среди множества цветов и свечек стоит электронная рамка с фотографией Чанеля. Немного измененная линия носа и губ, опущенные уголки глаз. Сехуну не верится, что он тоже мог не заметить, как сейчас не замечают люди, которые были с Чанелем от его рождения. И ему становится не по себе от мысли, сколько семей так оплакивало незнакомцев вместо своих близких. 

Под конец вечера, когда Сехун уже собирается уходить, его отзывает в сторону мама Чанеля. Она говорит о том, что за эти годы он стал для них почти что вторым сыном, заставляет пообещать приходить иногда на ужин и улыбается такой знакомой улыбкой, что у Сехуна начинает щемить где-то внутри.

***

Через полтора месяца начинается новый учебный год. С выпустившимся классом уходят почти все, кто знал Чанеля лично, только члены баскетбольной команды пару раз спрашивают, как Сехун справляется. Сехун никак не справляется, он начинает отслеживать мировые новости, в надежде наткнуться на какое-нибудь "чудо" и обнаруживает, что если тратить свободное время на домашние задания, то у него неплохо получается. К концу первого семестра учителя даже начинают пророчить ему поступление в нормальный университет. Раз в месяц он обязательно выбирается на ужин к семье Пак, но старается избегать стены с фотографиями, потому что с каждым разом узнать на них Чанеля все сложнее. Папки на своем компьютере он удалил еще в день похорон, опасаясь того, как могли исказиться гигабайты изображений. Но в коробке с пластинкой Моцарта (Чанель нашел ее в каком-то антикварном онлайн-магазине в Австрии, несколько лет назад) хранится небольшой секрет Сехуна - пять глянцевых фотографий, на которых Чанель никогда не изменится. Сехун и подумать не мог, что поход в музей техники оставит для него что-то настолько ценное. Именно она становится первым, что Сехун достает, когда начинает распаковывать вещи в своей новой комнате в общежитии, он бережно кладет ее вглубь стола, чтобы не привлекать к ней лишнего внимания и включает компьютер.

\- Мир. Аварии. Катастрофы. Массовые убийства. Хороший исход, - надиктовывает запросы Сехун и поворачивается обратно к сумке, краем уха слушая электронный голос, читающий последние новости.

\- Пожар в блоке главного генератора атомной энергии "Китайской Плантации". Половина одного из самых мощных государств мира, чуть не осталась без главного источника энергии. Это могло стать самой многочисленной по жертвам катастрофой за последние пятьдесят лет, - Сехун почти говорит привычное "дальше", но слышит продолжение, - если бы спецслужбам не удалось потушить огонь за рекордное количество времени, до того, как были повреждены защитные оболочки генератора. Эксперты называют такой успех настоящим чудом.

У Сехуна даже немного перехватывает дыхание, но он выдавливает из себя:

\- Повторить.

\- Эксперты называют такой успех настоящим чудом, - послушно говорит компьютер.

Сехун понимает, что это не точно, не гарантия, но ничего ближе к ней у него не будет, потому сдается улыбке и падает на кровать. У Чанеля в комнате тоже был голубой потолок, Сехун закрывает глаза и представляет, что слышит рядом чужое дыхание.

Через час его будит звук вызова по внутренней сети, одна коробка с вещами пришла с опозданием и его просят спуститься вниз, чтобы забрать ее. Пять минут Сехун сражается ленью, но в итоге заставляет себя выбраться из кровати. Вернувшись в комнату, он обнаруживает на столе незнакомый мобильный телефон. Сехун впервые видит такую модель - слишком тонкий, непривычная форма углов и никакого намека на производителя. Когда тот начинает звонить, Сехун роняет коробку, которую все еще держит, и та чудом не падает ему на ногу, но Сехун даже не обращает внимания. Ему звонят со скрытого номера, и это может быть только один человек. 

Сехун делает глубокий вдох и нажимает "Принять".

\- Если тебе запрещено говорить о работе - я кладу трубку.

**Author's Note:**

> 25 июня 2013


End file.
